Forgive Us Our Sins
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: After the death of her parents Michiru Kaiou is floating, a lone soul drifting through existance. Then she came into the picture. With God's grace will Haruka Tenoh be able to bring Michiru back from the brink? HIATUS NOT FORGOTTEN
1. Beginnings

**Forgive Us Our Sins**

_The Beginning_

_Teen to Mature_

_Warnings: Religious Undertones, Depression, Death, Cutting_

It used to be something she scoffed at. The tale tell signs of red lines running down a girl's arms as she tried to cover the fact up in gym as they changed for classes. Only attention whores would stoop so low as to be willing to draw a blade across their skin, marring it effectively for one and all to see.

It was the hidden scars that hurt the worst after all, the things people couldn't, or refused, to acknowledge that got them. Michiru Kaiou was the living image of perfection. Her mother knew from a young age that her daughter was a prodigy. Her scribbling at a young age showed a promising art future for their daughter and mother made sure that she was exposed to any form of the arts that her heart desired. At first Michiru struggled but after steady tutorage with her drawing classes and violin lessons she became the best preschool performer that her teachers had ever had. Michiru didn't like being forced into these classes when her friends got to go out and play, but soon realized disappointing her mother was not an option.

Then there was the notebook. It was a plan for Michiru's schooling. At first she would attend preschool and then the local elementary school. From there she would enroll in the private junior high for Mugean Gauken and then onto Mugean Gauken and from there they would decide which University to sit exams for. Currently Michiru was in the middle of her ninth year, her last at the junior high for Mugean school systems.

The bell rang, bringing all the students to their feet by their desks, waiting for a formal dismissal. Being Friday a wave of her hand was all they got as the students gathered their belongings, some leaving for the day while others went to their various clubs. Michiru gathered her things slowly, not wanting to hear or see the sympathetic gestures from her fellow classmates, internally groaning when her sensei approached her as the room trickled out.

" Kaiou-san how is everything going?" she asked, broaching the topic with some tact.

"As good as to be expected." Was Michiru's respectful however curt, reply.

"The apartment was paid for I assume?" her sensei asked, deviling her real reason for meddling in her student's affairs.

"Yes ma'am the apartment was paid for, my trust fund is more than enough to cover my bills and I can book some gigs and sell some of my art pieces to help cover senior high and whatever University I am accepted into." She said, moving her hair back from her shoulders, knowing her appearance mattered at the current time.

"Well you seem to be coping well with your parents deaths but if you need it the school is more than willing to set up a grief counselor as well as an academic advisor should you need them." This time her sensei was less than tactful as she spoke.

Michiru resisting the urge to let her real emotions show, remembering her mother raised her as a lady, forced a tight smile.

"I will be fine ma'am, now if you will excuse me I am needed at the art club meeting." She said, bowing before quickly exiting the room, walking quickly towards the stairs, seemingly eager to get to her art club meeting.

Five minutes later Michiru slipped into her art club meeting, quickly finding her seat at her easel and began work on the painting she had been commissioned to do for a friend of the Academy of Arts director, it was boring as it was like all her other ocean paintings, but it was tedious work and she had promised never to give less than one hundred percent of herself as she did her work, knowing that she would need the money from every commission she got through her art work and violin concerts.

As she painted she allowed her mind to travel to a somewhat happier time, not less stressful but happier and that was all that mattered now that every ounce of happiness had drained from her body.

_Her mother smiled as she tickled her daughter on one of her rare days off._

_"Stop okaa-san! Stop!" ten year old Michiru laughed, trying to fend off her mother who finally gave up her tickling assault on her beautiful daughter._

_"You are the perfect daughter Michiru. I love you." Her mother said suddenly, causing Michiru to pause momentarily before she returned the tickling assault all the while thinking of what her mother said. Her ten year old mind coming up with the equation perfection equals love. To her mother perfection meant, in Michiru's mind, getting perfect grades, looking beautiful at all times, knowing just a little more than your competition, trying new things and doing well at them, and performing well at all tasks given her. Michiru knew even then something was off with how her mother thought but didn't contemplate it much._

Shaking herself from her thoughts Michiru continued to paint until six pm before being released from her art club. Thinking through her mountain of homework and practice time she'd need as well as her cram school that started at seven pm and ran until ten pm. The work wasn't that hard and she was caught up with her work so she could probably get her homework done during class if she was careful but right now she needed a cup of tea.

Michiru yawned, knowing that she could catch up on her sleep the next night. Only attending class two nights out of the week, leaving the other four days to be divided between swimming practice and violin practice and one day to catch up or tweak anything from all three categories. She knew she was stretched thin but she had a schedule and if she stuck to it she would survive, deviating was not in the plan.

Exiting the doors of her junior high Michiru crossed the street swiftly walking at a brisk pace knowing her time was limited to sit and actually enjoy her tea for the day. She had maybe forty minutes at best and she wanted time to actually write in her journal for the day. Her aura seemed to exude confidence even when she battled inner demons she hid from the world. However much confidence oozed from her body people seemed to know she commanded the space she was in, going out of their way to make sure no one touched the young goddess among their mists.

The smell of coffee being roasted and tea brewing calmed the beast that was within her soul, threatening to rise out. She opened the door and walked briskly to a booth in the back, nodding at the waitress who was already preparing her tea. Sliding into her booth she pulled out her workbook for her juku class and began reading over the lessons that would be covered tonight. Skimming through the objectives for each section so she would have a clue as to what to highlight in her book gave her something concrete to do. Concrete was the key these days that had passed since her parents deaths. It was all that kept her going in the weeks that she had ghosted through. A known routine. A schedule for school and swim practice and meets, for violin practice. All the concerts she could fit into her schedule and her juku classes two days out of the week. It was all planned to keep the anxiety at bay that wanted to build in her.

Makayla approached her, placing her tea down in front of the young girl before bowing a shallow bow and leaving her in peace, knowing this patron did not like to be disturbed by idle chit chat when she was studying. Michiru barely acknowledged Makayla, not out of rudeness but out of a desire for solitude. Her days were running together but she hardly noticed, she just knew she couldn't break her routine or everything she and her mother had worked so hard to achieve would be gone and she couldn't allow that. After about thirty minutes of review she put away her juku book and pulled out a red leather bound journal. It was her lifeline, it contained her schedule, a miniature version of the plan, phone numbers and email addresses she might need as well as a small section in the back dedicated to her dreams. Or rather dream. Every night it was almost the same dream but sometimes it would deviate, throwing Michiru for a loop and making her lose what little sleep she did manage to get.

An hour later found Michiru sitting in another desk, marking important things in her workbook as her teacher explained a basic science principle. Knowing she had more aptitude at the arts Michiru forced herself to excel at academics as well, learning what needed the most time; knowing to do that first and what would need the least, leaving that to last. The amount of homework from this class alone was always a staggering amount on top of her regular course work and practice sessions. Thankfully they let out at nine, an hour earlier than usual. Covering a yawn the fourteen year old packed up her workbooks and slipped out of the class quietly, slowly making her way to the subway that would take her home, giving a sad smile as other students from her juku class slipped into cars, their parents waiting for them and the end of a very busy work day. Her mother used to pick her up from class without fail every day, but that was in the past now and there was no use worrying about the past, you couldn't change it no matter how hard you thought about it or tired.

The subway ride home was uneventful, allowing her to read some of her Japanese Literature assignment in piece, taking notes in the margins of the text book. Her key entered the apartment door at nine thirty, locking behind her as she kicked her shoes off before walking across the carpeted floor and into the kitchen. Glancing into the small refrigerator she estimated that she had enough bento boxes made to last her through her school lunches for the week, which meant she had some shopping to do tomorrow either before she went to her swim practice or after it let out. Closing her fridge Michiru crossed over to the hallway and entered her bedroom, laying her book bag on her desk, knowing she would have to start on her homework her again soon but first she needed a shower and then a nice relaxing bath. The young aquamarine haired woman pulled out a man's long sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts before going across the hallway into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her, knowing it was silly as no one else was in the house. Stripping herself of her school uniform she placed it in the dirty hamper before turning on the shower spray. Testing the temperature with her fingers she slipped under the warm spray, allowing it to wash away her day's anger and fears as she scrubbed harshly at her body trying to wash herself free of her sins. Her tears flowed freely in the privacy of her own home as she tormented her body trying to scrub her skin off. Setting down the lofa Michiru applied a liberal amount of shampoo to her head before washing her beautiful tresses, scrubbing loss the dirt of the day, rinsing the product before repeating the process with conditioner. Once satisfied her body was clean she turned off the shower before allowing the tub to fill up, slipping into the relaxing water letting her mind slip from herself as her turmoil stilled itself , if only for a moment.

Authoress Note: word count 1,985 yes I made it clear her schedule was full, I did so on purpose as you will understand later on in the fiction as to why. Please be respectful in your reviews and if there is a problem with my spelling/grammer I would prefer that you PM me instead of leave it in a review, also if you feel like you need to point something out like that in a review I would respectfully ask that you please comment on something about the plot, if not it sounds like the person is nagging which I would assume is not the case. ^_^ Thank you.


	2. Drifting

Authoress Note: Thanks to, SeraEris, petiyaka, & Rin314 for their reviews. I would ask that all grammar/spelling mistakes be pointed out by PM instead of the review section and if a review is left I would personally prefer that it discuss the plot. I apologize for over the month wait for this chapter. My plan is to try and get two chapters up this next week to make up for being gone for a month and then average out to one chapter a week after that.

Fixed a few things in the first chapter including Michiru's last name; this fiction can go either way All Human or Scouts so please let me know which you would prefer.

Also I have put up a poll to decide on my next fiction, which has the possibility of being another MichiruXHaruka fiction if you vote in time. I'll leave the poll up for a week. Yes I realize this is a drabble of a chapter but it has a purpose.

Drifting

Monday morning came faster than Michiru would have wanted, her alarm clock going off at five am, echoing through her empty apartment. She lay there, listening for the sounds of her mother and father rising for the day, preparing for work.

It never came, and every week she began to realize just how silly it was to continue to listen for it. She knew she didn't have time to be idle; she didn't wake up at five am for nothing. With a yawn she pulled herself from her bed. Walking by her desk she flicked on her desk lamp on the way to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth and then flossing them Michiru was satisfied with how they looked when she entered the kitchen, fixing herself a glass of ice water, sipping on it slowly as she took a multi vitamin as well as a vitamin combination that was supposed to improve memory before swallowing another sip of water, pouring the rest into a tea kettle on the stove, turning the eyelet on medium heat before entering her bedroom.

Staring at her cram books she sighed slightly, wondering if it was worth continuing on to a senior high school now that her parents were gone, but the plan had been her mother's life. Her mother's whole life and she couldn't give it up for the life of her. The days after her parents deaths had meshed together in her mind, just a blur in the bigger scheme of things. She had thrown herself into her practices and school work avoiding anything that would cause her to have to come to reality of what had happened. She was still in a daze and she knew rationally that it was not logical or safe for her to remain so spaced out, so depressed but she pushed on, refusing to see a counselor no matter how hard her teacher's pushed her to. Randomly flipping through her cram book it fell open on an English essay prompt. Michiru stared at it for a minute contemplating the prompt of Japanese History in her head before taking pencil to paper and furiously writing out the essay that answered the prompt. She worked steadily until the whistle of her tea pot snapped her out of her work. Pouring the boiling hot water over two tea bags she watched as the clear liquid turned a light green color. Green tea had been her mother's favorite, she had drank it plain but it wasn't something Michiru had been able to do until after her death, previously needing at least a little honey in hers. She had stopped putting honey in her tea cold turkey the day the crash had claimed their lives. It was a small change that had happened without her noticing the difference until weeks down the road. Taking her tea back to her desk she picked up where she had left off on the essay occasionally sipping on her tea that would be her breakfast for the day. Six o'clock rolled around with the sounding of another alarm went off.

Stretching the young woman closed her cram book before crossing the room, swiftly changing into her school uniform before kneeling to go through her school bag making sure she had everything she needed for the day, knowing her gym bag was at school with her swimsuit in it. Her classes seemed to stretch on forever, to the point a migraine started to form throughout her classes. When her teachers asked her why she had her hands pressed to the side of her head they allowed her to brush it off with the lie that it was a simple headache. Her swim practice was the last block of her day and for that she was grateful. With a nod from her coach she slipped into the water and began doing practice laps at a slower pace than usual but still the fastest girl on the team. She did lap after lap as her headache raged on pounding against her temples causing her to squint her eyes. Something was wrong. That was her last thought before she blacked out sinking into the water.

Michiru came to coughing up water from her lungs as her team mates, coach, and spectators that had been watching the practice hovering over her. Squinting her eyes at the sudden light Michiru slowly rose to a sitting position before looking to her coach.

"What happened?" she asked, forgetting formality from the fog that had settled on her brain.

"You blacked out and hit your head." She answered, inspecting the know that was forming through the girl's hair. "Go home Kaiou, rest. I don't want you back in the pool until I know your ok."

Michiru opened her mouth to attempt to plea a case but her teacher cut her off with a stern look before helping the young girl to her feet.

"Thank you for pulling me from the pool sensei" Michiru said, starting towards the locker room.

"I didn't save you Kaiou. Haruka Tenoh did." Her teacher answered matter of factly before blowing her whistle and watching the rest of her girls scurry to jump into the pool and begin practicing again.


	3. Of Motorcycles and Dinner Dates

Forgive Us Our Sins

Of Motorcycles and Dinner Dates

AN: Two chapters in less than two hours..guess my muse is back.. 3,602 words for both chapters not counting Author's Notes. Enjoy

Michiru wandered .A lost soul through the streets of Tokyo drifting through the crowds of people on their way home from work or school if they were lucky enough to get out early. Watching parents walk by with little kids getting out of elementary school made her heart hurt. She knew it was pointless to think like that, to let it get to her after so long but it hurt losing them. The weekend had passed quickly, she did her homework like the good girl she was and swam a few extra hours to make up for fainting in her swim class. Now as she wandered aimlessly she tried to figure out what to do with her life. Was school worth continuing? Did she really need violin lessons as well as swimming lessons and painting sessions?

A resounding 'yes' echoed through her head in her mother's voice, causing the girl to look around in bewilderment at the people that pushed past her on the sidewalk, bumping into her at her sudden stop.

Mutters of 'baka' echoed in her ears, forcing her legs to move again still wandering through the streets at will, coming back to herself as she stopped outside an old gothic style church that stood on the corner from her school. Her family hadn't been church goers or Christian for that matter. They hadn't been anything as far as she knew, they never talked about it. Something about the church called to her as she slipped inside the chapel, finding a pew mid center, sitting down before allowing her gaze to wander around the church first to the pulpit then the stained glass picture of the Virgin Mary and baby Jesus. It was such a serene scene, a part of his life that was peaceful and not spent moving or being persecuted by none believers of his preaching. She felt a sense of peace in this place, this church. The stillness and the quietness of it gave her silence in her mind, something she hadn't been able to achieve in a long time.

"Child?"

The voice startled her from her thoughts as she jumped to her feet.

"Yes?" she answered tentatively, her stance tight.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, extending his hand towards her in a comforting gesture.

"No sir, I'm fine. Thank you though." She said in a rush, grabbing her school bag before bowing and brushing past the preacher, muscles taunt.

"But miss…"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as the church doors closed behind her, slamming harder than she had intended. She didn't need help; she knew she would be fine on her own. Her mother had told her this and she wanted, no needed for it to be true. Blindly she continued her brisk walk, not noticing that she walked straight into the line of moving traffic.

Tires squealed as the driver tried to brake harder than the motorcycle could handle, knocking its driver off the bike and onto the pavement, the bike stopping a mere few inches from Michiru and throwing the driver a good few feet away.

Shaking herself from her daze Michiru ran over to the fallen driver, lifting the person's head into her lap before slowly pulling off the helmet that they wore. A cough echoed from her lungs as she spoke.

"I'm beginning to think you have a death wish, that's twice in one day." The young light blonde haired woman said, coughing again.

"You're the guy that pulled me from the pool!" Michiru exclaimed, remembering the man when she came to, making sure she was ok before swiftly walking away.

"Girl." Haruka corrected, laughing at Michiru's puzzled look.

"I'm not male, I'm female." She explained as she tried to sit up, meeting the resistance of Michiru pushing her back down.

"I'm fine Miss" Haruka said, trying again to sit up.

"You're not moving until a medic checks you out." Michiru said, her voice leaving no room for argument.

"Haruka." She said suddenly, relaxing in Michiru's arms a little.

"What?" Michiru asked, a puzzled gaze on her face.

"My name's Haruka Tenoh." Haruka said, hearing the siren of the ambulance in the distance.

"Oh! You're the race car driver!" Michiru said, knowing where the familiar name had come from now.

"Yeah, your Michiru Kaiou right? The violinist and painter correct?" Haruka asked, her gaze focusing on the techs that where piling out of the ambulance.

"Yes, I am but it's just Michiru." The violinist said, moving back so the medical team could examine Haruka as a police officer pulled her aside for her statement. When the police officer was satisfied with her statement and informed her that they would call if they had other questions Michiru turned her attention to Haruka who had stood up and was picking her motorcycle up from the road, inspecting it for damages.

"If anything's damaged I'm more than happy to pay for it." Michiru said, starling Haruka from her examination.

"No it's all good. I make more than enough to fix it through my sponsorships with racing." Haruka said, putting the motorcycle on its kickstand before turning to face Michiru causing her heart to race.

"Well at least let me take you to dinner," seeing that Haruka was about to protest Michiru cut her off. "Like you said, I make more than enough through my paintings and concerts and it's the least I can do. It was my fault; I was distracted and walked in front of you."

"Are you sure? You know there's speculation about me going around." Haruka said, referring to the rumors of weather she was a male or a female, straight or gay, circulating in most of the newspapers.

"Well I don't really care much for what other people think." Michiru said laughing, her laugh sounding like music to Haruka's ears. She had never heard something so beautiful before.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at seven and we can go from there?" Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow into her sandy blonde hair.

"Seven's fine. I live in the tri apartment area. Building A apartment 36C." Michiru said, moving a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Building A apartment 36 C. Gottcha." Haruka said, placing her helmet back onto her head. "See you at seven." Was her parting remark as she climbed onto her motorcycle and revved the engine before darting across the street as soon as the light turned green.

Glancing at her watch Michiru realized it was already five o clock, sucking in a sharp breathe, before heading home to get ready for her dinner with Haruka.

Digging through her closet Michiru settled on a light blue sun dress; it was causal but spoke sharp dressed and classy at the same time. Stepping into the shower Michiru washed her body with a lavender scented soap, enjoying the spray of water on her body for a moment as the suds disappeared down the drain before cutting off the water and stepping out of the shower, drying herself off completely before slipping into the dress and glossing a light pink lip gloss over her lips Michiru smiled as the doorbell to her apartment rang, causing her to glance at her watch. It was six forty five, not only punctual but early, that certainly was a plus.

Opening the door to her apartment Michiru smiled as she studied the profile of the oh so famous Haruka Tenoh. Her form was lean and slender, her fingers and hands long and elegant as the rested at her side against her slacks. Her shirt was a white dress shirt with khaki slacks and a loose silver necklace around her thin neck.

"Well aren't you a beauty." Haruka said, turning her gaze to the girl that stood before her locking up her apartment, causing her to blush.

"You're not so bad yourself." Michiru said, returning the complement, watching Haruka brush it off with a wave of her hand, not rudely, just matter of factly. Michiru followed the older girl in silence until they reached the yellow sports car, Haruka opening the door for Michiru.

"I think I should be the one getting the door for you, I was the one that walked out in front of you today." Michiru said, sliding into the convertible with ease, watching how gracefully Haruka moved over to the other side of the car.

"Yes, but I'm the gentleman here tonight." Haruka said, smiling at the joke she made with the girl that now shared her car.

"Oh are you now? Am I still allowed to pay for dinner?" Michiru asked, her eyes teasing the young race car driver.

"We'll see how the night goes." Was all Haruka would say as she effortlessly slipped into the traffic of a Mugean District night.

"How long have you been at Mugean?" Haruka asked, shifting her eyes to Michiru with the question for a second.

"Since I started junior high, so three years ago, speaking of, how is it you have your driver's license if you're my age?" Michiru asked, turning the question over in her mind.

"Special permission through the government because of my racing skills, and trust me it wasn't easy to get, but I'm also a year older than you to."

"So you're fifteen?" Michiru asked, surprise in her voice.

"Sixteen actually, I just had my birthday, I moved to Japan from England and because of the school change I'm a forum behind but I'm not worried about it as long as I pass my Entrance Exams, no sweat. " Haruka said, trying to gauge the reaction of the expressionless girl beside her, other than her voice she showed no outward surprise at her age. "You're fifteen correct?"

Michiru shook her head in the negative.

"I'm fourteen. I still have a few weeks till my birthday. So if you moved here from England how'd you wind up with the last name of Tenoh?" the girl asked, her voice cheerful again.

Haruka slowed down and turned her turn signal on as she answered.

"My mother was English my father was Japanese. When my mother died we moved back to Japan so my father could take over the family business." Her voice held a bit of sadness at the mention of her mother.

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard, losing your mother and moving to a new country shortly afterwards." Michiru said her voice sincere as she spotted the sign of the restaurant they were pulling into. It read 'De Sand's Italian'

"Not as hard as losing both parents suddenly. I knew my mother was going to die; she had cancer so it wasn't a shock to the system. If you don't mind me asking how are you holding up? Their car crash made public news for a few days."

Having this reminded to her felt like ice water had been dumped on her fragile form.

"As good as can be expected," her tone had lost all warmth and was clipped. Something even she noticed. "I'm sorry. It's just still a sore topic for me." She said apologizing with a slight bow of her head to the older girl.

"I shouldn't have asked." Haruka said, bashing herself and apologizing at the same time, pulling the car into a free parking spot before cutting off the engine and crossing to open the door for Michiru.

Entering the restaurant, their request for a seat towards the back was quickly granted as the two girls were seated swiftly and without commotion by a discrete hostess who would also be their server for the night.

"Can I start you ladies out with a bottle of wine tonight?" she asked, glancing between the two of them, noticing the look they shot each other.

"We're both underage, we won't risk getting you in trouble. Two waters will be fine." Haruka said, using tact in dismissing the gracious offer. Their waitress bowed low before leaving to fix their waters as they glanced over the menus.

"Have you eaten here before?" Haruka asked, as she browsed the menu before her, raising her eyes to meet Michiru's gaze.

"No, although I do love Italian food." Michiru said, glancing back down at her menu.

"I'd recommend either the shrimp or the mushroom ravioli. They are to die for." Haruka said, with such a strong conviction that Michiru laughed her musical laugh again.

"I'll take your word for it. I'll get the mushroom ravioli." Michiru said closing her menu as Haruka waved their waitress down who was returning with their waters.

"Yes ma'am? Are you ready to order this evening." She asked, setting the glasses of water down before the two young girls.

"The lady will take the mushroom ravioli and I'd like the shrimp ravioli." Haruka said, handing back both menus to the waitress as she wrote down the order.

"Ok mushroom ravioli for the lady and shrimp ravioli for you sir. Very well I'll have the order put in right away." She said, giving them another bow as she backed away from their table.

"What got you started playing the violin?" Haruka asked, watching as the girl across from her took a sip from her water, wetting her lips before answering.

"My mother enrolled me in classes when I was very young; the arts where very important to her and to me."

Haruka nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah, my mother forced me into piano lessons it wasn't until after she passed that I started playing concerts and for dinners." She said, reveling something of herself to the beauty of a girl that sat across from her, someone who had been a stranger until this very day.

"Oh you play the piano? I'd love to hear it sometime." Michiru said, admiration showing in her eyes at the thought of Haruka being a musician, but it explained the beauty of her hands and slenderness of her fingers.

"I have a practice at the school tomorrow afternoon if you'd like to sit in." Haruka said, surprising herself at her bold offer.

"That'd be nice if your instructor wouldn't mind." Michiru replied, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"Oh I haven't played with an instructor for a while. Not since England and I'd love for you to hear a new piece I'm working on, I need another musician's opinion on it."

"Ok then I'll meet you in front of the school at five then?" Michiru asked as their waitress set down two plates of ravioli in front of them.

"Five's good; bring your violin if you like the practice rooms are usually empty at five if you would like to practice in peace." Haruka said as she began to work on the food in front of her as Michiru did the same.

"This is delicious!" Michiru said, taking another bite of her mushroom ravioli, delight showing on her face.

"I told you so." Haruka said, smiling at the younger girl's happiness.

Dinner passed with more small talk until they had finished their meals and declined a dessert.

Haruka's fingers brushed Michiru's as they both reached for the bill at the same time. Haruka allowed her hand to linger before pulling the bill lightly from Michiru's nimble fingers who opened her mouth to protest.

"I've got this one Michiru. If you like you can get the next one." Haruka said, not realizing the impact of her words.

"Next time?" Michiru asked, raising an elegant eyebrow a little higher.

"That is if you'd do me the honor of joining me for dinner again?" Haruka said, her voice turning it into a question rather than the statement she had intended it to be.

She earned herself another musical laugh and a confirmation that they would do dinner again before paying the bill and escorting Michiru to her car for the second time that night, opening the door for her once again before climbing into the driver's seat and steering the car towards Michiru's apartment complex, a light piano CD filling the comfortable silence in the car.

Walking her to the apartment door seemed correct to Haruka but was denied the honor as Michiru insisted that she was more than capable of going up three flights of stairs to reach her apartment by herself, leaving Haruka with the memory of a lovely dinner with a beautiful young maiden of a complex quality.


	4. Destiny, Part One

Thanks petiyaka for the reviews on chapters two and three and yes the poor thing is probably going to break soon. lostinhersong thanks for the review on chapter one and I hope you enjoy the next three chapters. Three chapters in less than 24 hours..keep the reviews coming there what give me the motivation to write so much. I got one review for two chapters and I still put out a chapter...yes reviews fuel my writing! Esp. positive ones!

Please answer the poll in my profile as to which my next fiction should be..two options are Haruka X Michiru so vote soon because as soon as I get close to finishing 'Forgive Us Our Sins' I'll start on the next fiction.

Destiny?, Part One

The sharp ringing of her cell phone shook Michiru Kaiou out of another nightmare. Catching a glance at herself in the mirror as she reached for her phone she knew she looked like death warmed over, sweat soaking every inch of her body.

"Hai, Kaiou speaking." She said, a yawn evident in her voice.

"Sorry to wake you Michiru but I thought you should see the papers this morning before you came to school today." A honey warm voice said, startling Michiru awake.

"Haruka?" Michiru asked, now acutely aware of his disheveled appearance. Laughing inwardly at herself knowing Haruka couldn't see her.

"Yes, you really need to find a paper though before you come to school...it's not pretty."

By now Michiru had detected a slight nervousness that had crept into the race car drivers voice.

"What's wrong?" her voice had gone solid by now, something she only used with her music manager.

"Apparently they followed us last night and got pictures at just the right moment to spin the story to their favor." She said, sighing as she shifted the phone to another ear loud enough for Michiru to hear.

"Is that all?" Michiru asked, laughing slightly at how worked up Haruka was.

"Is that all? This could ruin your career you know that right?"

"I know it could but it won't." An air of confidence seemed to ooze from Michiru that Haruka knew she could never master.

"School will be another matter." She simply stated the fact, no more, no less.

"We'll find out today then won't we." Her tone was dry with imagined enthusiasm.

"Hey Michiru I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me today instead of walking to class." Haruka asked, hoping the young woman would say yes.

"Won't that spark more concern for rumors?" she asked, always the logical one.

"Yes but they've already got some nice pictures of us in the papers already. What's a few more? People are going to believe what they believe."

"Ok then, I'll see in you…"

"Thirty minutes enough time for you to get ready?" she asked, her tone sending a wave of calm over Michiru.

"Thirty minutes will be fine Haruka, see you then."

The click of her phone indicated that Michiru had hung up to get ready for what would probably be a very long day.

Pulling her uniform from its hanger she slipped out of her night ware and into her bra and panties followed by the skirt and short sleeved shirt. A glance in the mirror confirmed her earlier assessment about her appearance as she entered the bathroom she splashed cold water onto her face scrubbing it until it turned a light red before running a comb and brush through her hard to untangle hair. Just as she went to slip her headband into place the doorbell of her apartment complex rang, signaling the arrival of Haruka Tenoh.

Flipping off the light in her bathroom and bedroom she grabbed her school bag before slowing her pace and gracefully, at least in her mind, opened the door to her apartment. Haruka Tenoh looked different when she was in her school uniform, she looked more her age instead of the years older appearance she gave off on the race track and running field.

"Good morning." Michiru said, bowing slightly towards Haruka who was pulling her shades up, letting them rest on her head.

"Well good morning to you to beautiful." Haruka replied a laugh echoing in her voice as Michiru's formalness. "Did you sleep well princess?"

"Yes I did, and did you sleep well my prince?" she quipped back, enjoying the light banter that they easily shared.

"Splendid, my dreams where of a beautiful sea maiden who beckoned me to her side, quite interesting if I do say so myself. "

At this a shock wave seemed to run through Michiru at the mention of a sea maiden. Was it possible that this was the same maiden that came to her in her dreams as well?

"I usually stop to get a cup of tea before class; since we're early today will you be interested in joining me?" Michiru asked as they started the descent down the stairs to Haruka's car.

"That sounds nice. I haven't managed to have breakfast just yet ." she said, smiling for no reason at her aqua haired beauty.

"Breakfast it is then." Michiru said, slipping into the parking garage easily locating Haruka's car parked right by the entrance. Reaching to open her own door this time her hand brushed with Haruka's as she went to open the door, this time allowing her hand to linger under Tenoh's.

"If I didn't know better Kaiou I'd say you were flirting with me." Haruka mussed out loud, watching to see if she took the bait.

"Well the newspapers are pretty certain we're together anyway; why not have a little fun with it." She said, noticing the playful gleam in Haruka's eyes.

"We'll see. We hardly even know each other."

"Yet it feels like we've known each other for years." Haruka said, stating something Michiru refused to admit to herself out loud until now.

"I know its funny isn't it?" she said, musing more to herself than Haruka.

"Not funny; fate." Haruka said, smiling an unusual smile that warmed Michiru's soul.

"You believe in fate?" Michiru asked, thinking of her little time she had spent in a church.

"Fate maybe. Faith no."

The answer was cut and dry, no cutting corners no trying to lie or hide her beliefs or lack of as the case may be. Something she envied, every decision she made in her life revolved around the will of others, even 'others' that had passed on to the other side.

A glance at her watch confirmed it was only seven in the morning, giving them plenty of time to relax over a cup of tea and a few biscuits. She watched as the buildings sped by in a blur before they finally pulled up to an older style tea house that had very few people lingering around outside.

"This is off the beaten path." Michiru mused, watching as an older woman exited the tea shop, dressed in an old fashioned light weight kimono, bowing to her server before turning to leave.

"That's why it's still the same as it was years ago, and that's why I love it." The older girl said, blushing slightly at her admission.

"Tea is the window to the heart and soul sometimes. That's what my mother used to say, and she's right. I have at least three cups of tea a day; it does wonders for the soul."

Her hair seemed to soften as they stepped out of the car and into the quietness of the tea shop they had pulled up at, removing their shoes before bowing to their hostess who motioned them to kneel at the table. She placed two cups in front of them bowing low before gently, as to not disturb the herbs, poured the tea into two cups, bowing low again and backing away from the table.

As they slowly sipped on the hot drink Michiru spoke again.

"I'll have to take you to a traditional Japanese Tea Ceremony one of these days. The simplicity and beauty of it is wonderful. "

"I'd love that; it would be a nice change from the cafés I usually visit."

A glance at her watch caused Haruka to sigh slightly, taking a draining sip of her tea before placing the lid on it.

"It's time to go to school." She said, her tone not one of much enthusiasm at the thought of returning to entrance exam preparations along with the rest of their ninth grade class.

They made it to school in time for their respective home room roll calls and the beginning of a very long school day. Walking into her home room Michiru was acutely aware of the silence that echoed through the room as soon as she entered. The girl that sat next to her, Rika something or other, was the first to speak.

"Is it true Michiru, is it?" she asked, her eyes shining brightly.

"Is what true Rika?"

"Are you and Haruka Tenoh dating? It's all over the papers!" she said, her excitement growing with each word spoken.

"Yes we are, is that all?" she asked, raising her voice to address those that sat around here and were eavesdropping on the conversation causing several people to turn the slightest shade of red at being caught eavesdropping as they muttered a chorus of "Hai's" and catching a few envious glares over the fact the prettiest girl of Mugean was now taken.

School seemed to drag by as Michiru waited for four o'clock to come. People, mainly girls she noticed, kept asking if it was true she was dating Haruka Tenoh. When she answered with an affirmative answer they started peppering her with questions.

What was it like to hold her hand? Was she a good kisser? How was their dinner date? Was it really just to make up for almost running or over or was it a planned date? Who paid?

Finally the bell rang, as their teacher rose she bowed motioning them to bow before dismissing the class which quickly scattered in several different directions, each going to their various clubs or activities. As a pretty large group of girls exited the door they seemed to stop for a moment, giggle, something which irked Michiru to no end, and then most of them ran off.

"Hello Tenoh! Waiting for Michiru?" she asked, when her answer was a positive one the girl rushed off giggling, following the rest of her classmates.

"Well I'll say the majority of the school as seen the papers this morning." Haruka said, her tone sporting a tired but still present laugh.

"Is that so? I'm honestly not surprised. You're everyone's idol and the girls practically fall over you, even those that know you're a female." Michiru's eyes widened a little as Haruka grabbed her school bag from her, adding it to the load of her own school bag and gym bag.

"Gentleman remember? Chivalry isn't quite dead yet. Do you have a practice or cram today?" Haruka asked as they began a leisurely walk towards the school practice rooms.

"I have a double swim practice over the weekend unless there is a meet and on Wednesdays and Fridays. Violin is usually all after school work and my art club is Monday's, Tuesday's, and Thursday's to accommodate for swimming. As for cram classes those are Monday's, Wednesdays, Friday's and Sundays" Michiru said as if reciting from something, she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't you think that's overkill just a little? I mean you need you time princess." Haruka said, stopping in front of an empty classroom that was locked. She fished around for the key for a moment, finally coming up with and effectively unlocking the door that would lead her to the baby grand piano that sat so still in the silence of the room.

"I wouldn't go as far to say its overkill but it was my mother's plan. I have to honor her and this is how I will honor her, continuing on with her plan."

She sounded so resigned when she said this and it didn't sit well with Haruka.

"What if…" Haruka seemed to find reason to pause, reconsidering her words but a raised eyebrow from Michiru nudged her on.

"What if destiny has other plans for you than what your mother would have chosen? What if some day you are forced to give up everything that, although you enjoy it, you are only continuing to do for the sake and memory of your mother?"

"Destiny is something we choose. We each make our paths with every step we take, but it is of our own free will." Michiru said, her conviction stronger than Haruka had expected.

"What if, and this is just a what-if, destiny was outside of your control? What if every time you were reborn you were the same person, with the same person, sworn to the same duty for every lifetime you lived?"

"What on earth are you talking about? You sound so serious?" Michiru said, laughing at the turn of topics that this had taken. The expression on Haruka's face caused her to stop mid laugh however as her counterpart sighed.

"We have been together for two lifetimes Michiru. I know you can feel the connection we have. I'm not sure what the connection is but it's there. We're destined for each other in every life we live…I know it's crazy but there's no way you can't feel it!" Haruka said, passion seeping into her words, giving her more energy as she spoke.

"It would be crazy to say that I couldn't feel the connection we share however this lifetime thing I'm not so sure on. The nightmares started the same time you moved here, that much I do know. I remember it very well. Coincidence or not, only time will tell on that. Now I thought we came here so you could practice your piano skills?"

Haruka smiled slightly before pouring her heart into a piece she knew by heart.


	5. Dancing on the Edge

Lostinhersong- it's all good. As long as I know people are enjoying the fiction I still have reason to stay so enthusiastic about it. ^_^

petiyaka- now now. Who's to say that what Haruka is saying isn't all just speculation instead of trying to awaken her just yet? ~_^

Italicized are thoughts/internal conversations

Dancing on the Edge

To say she was dancing on the edge would have been to put it lightly. Everything seemed to put her on edge, a catalyst ready to throw her over as soon as things got too complicated. Things where already too complicated in her mind and the nightmares were not helping things at all. She was super sensitive to everything around her, she knew she needed to desensitize but she didn't know how. She had to stick to the plan. Falling for one, Haruka Tenoh was not a part of the plan.

'Yes but you have to live for yourself'

'It's not a part of the plan!'

'Haruka wasn't a part of the plan yet you let her in quite easily' the voice sounded oddly smug about this tidbit of information.

'And mother would be furious if she knew I was falling head over heels for a woman!'

Screaming at it didn't seem to make it be quiet but it did make her feel better, at least for a little while.

'Forget what your mother wanted for once Michiru Kaiou and do what you want!'

Michiru just shook her head, irritated at the turn her thoughts had taken. Her teacher's voice startled her even farther back into reality.

"Miss Kaiou, would you mind rejoining us in the real world and answering question fifty six from your English homework from last night."

Her cheeks flushed red at being caught daydreaming and only months from her high school entrance exams. Glancing at the papers she had spread out in front of her she was further embarrassed as she realized that her math homework was still out from the previous class.

"See me after class Miss Kaiou." Her teacher's tone was none to forgiving as she gave the 'star pupil' a hard look before getting her answer from another student.

The clock seemed to tick slower than usual before the bell for lunch rang, dismissing the students to the cafeteria with a formal bow which was returned.

"Kaiou, you need to get your head on straight. We're months away from the high school entrance exams and your head is up in the clouds. I know you're having a hard time coping, your losing sleep and your class performance and dedication has dropped significantly. You're lucky your class ranking has only dropped two spots. I'm sending a letter to the counselor's office with a recommendation for counseling and a remedial class added onto your day to get your class ranking back up to the first position. You cannot afford to mess this up, you need a full ride to whatever school you go to it would take the pressure off and let you solely focus on your academics once there."

It was out of concern. That was what her brain kept repeating over and over again as her teacher prattled on about how important her class ranking was. She bowed deeply before exiting the room; startled out of her state of shock when she ran head first into Haruka.

"Everything ok Michi? You seem a little spacey?" she asked, running a hand through her hair, displacing a few loose strands.

"I'm fine Haruka, let's just get something to eat and find somewhere where it's quiet. I have a small headache."

It was a lie but it was a small one, something she would forgive herself for, for now.

The fact she swallowed the lie so easily did not sit well with Michiru but she was glad she did this one time. The headache just seemed to get worse as they sat down and began to eat their prepared lunches they had brought with him, the sunlight not helping in the slightest. As the bell rang to bring them back from lunch and back to their classes Michiru stumbled slightly as she started to get up, Haruka's arm the only thing keeping her steady.

"You're not ok Michiru. Why don't you go see the nurse and get some rest? You've been overdoing it here lately."

The concern in her voice meant Haruka Tenoh cared for her; she wasn't sure if she liked that so much or not.

"I'm fine Haruka. I don't need to see the nurse. We only have four more hours to go." Her voice was weak but she tried to strongly protest leaving school early.

"You're sick. You can barely walk love. Will you go see the nurse if I promise to get the work you'll miss from your teacher's and to bring it by after school?" Haruka asked, pleading with the petite aquamarine haired girl to see the nurse and leave for the day to rest.

She tried to protest but stumbled again, this time hitting the ground softly.

"That's it. You're going to the nurse." Haruka seemed to be talking to herself as she picked the small girl up and began to carry her towards the nurse's office. Kicking the door it swung open showing a short stocky woman who's eyes lite up with concern at the sight of a very faint Michiru.

"Set her down on the couch Miss." She said, wasting no time in reaching for her stethoscope and a cold compress for the young girl's head, brushing Haruka out of her way as she started to examine her new charge, sending Haruka to wait in the outer office.

Haruka paced and paced for what seemed like forever as the nurse fussed over Michiru longer and longer causing her to worry more than was necessary. When she came out Michiru was standing by her side, standing but not so steadily.

"I've written you both an excuse; Miss Kaiou needs to be at home in bed she isn't feeling well, plainly put she's exhausted. Your excuse Miss Tenoh is just to take her home, make sure she's settled and then to return to your next class. Collect her school work for her if you wouldn't mind, just see the secretary to get her class schedule so you know which classes to pull from."

Haruka soaked up the information like a sponge before gently guiding the fragile young woman to her car, reaching over and opening the door for her like she had on their first date, gently reaching down to swing her legs into the car before shutting the door and skipping over to the other side, sliding in and starting the engine, glad to hear it purr like normal before backing swiftly out of the school's parking lot and into a light stream of midday traffic, throwing caution to the wind as she kept glancing nervously at Michiru as her distance seemed to kick it into high gear as she began to fade in and out of reality.

Reaching the young woman's apartment complex she was gently guided into the elevator and through the door of her apartment before being instructed to lie down on the couch, a cold compress being placed on her forehead along with soothing words of comfort.

Time seemed to keep slipping through her hands as she spun in and out of consciousness as the day slipped away from her in fitful dreams.

Authoress Note: No matter how long it takes me to get a chapter out I HAVE not given up on this story.


	6. Destiny, Part Two

Forgive Us Our Sins

AN: I only got three votes on the poll I had posted but since It's been up for a long time I'm going to go with what the results where. My next Sailor Moon fiction, if all goes well, will be Silver Millennium Haruka and Michiru. Title and such are still up in the air, if there's anything specific you'd like to see in it PM or email me! Also three reviews within less than 24 hours was amazing on my ego and making me want to write some more! Thank you so much for the reviews. I have a Gundam Wing fiction I'm writing parallel to this for when one hits writer's block and I adore it so far please go read it and review it please if you like..it has no reviews.

Destiny Part Two

She seemed to be floating. She could see herself laying on the couch and a worried Haruka watching her on a chair nearby. She could see the older girl's lips moving but she couldn't hear what was being said but the anguish on her face was very clear as she watched the fitful Michiru drift in and out of her fever induced sleep.

Michiru reached out to touch Haruka only to have her hand pass straight through her.

"Haruka!" the agony in her voice at her lover's anguish was sharp.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. The female seemed to be in the room with her but Haruka couldn't see or hear her either.

"No Michiru you are not dead. Your body is merely resting as it fights off the fever."

Michiru's eyes widened. She knew this voice; she had heard it many times before in her dreams.

"Why are you here?" It seemed like a dumb question but she needed to know the answer to that.

"I am you and you are I. I am your mother from the past, present and future." Her voice seemed to float on the wind with the airs of regality.

"What do you mean? My past and future? You're talking in riddles woman"

Surely her fever heavy mind was playing a trick on her.

"You're mind is not playing a trick on you. You are one of eight princesses chosen to protect the Silver Millennium and Princess Serenity, The Princess of the Moon and her mother Queen Serenity, the Queen of the Moon and Solar System. You are Michiru, Princess Royal, Princess of Neptune and I am your mother."

"My mother is dead."

Her voice was losing it's conviction as the lady in front of her seemed to glow brighter.

"Yes dear, your mother from this life is dead, just as I am dead from your past life. It's time you know who you are. You are a strong woman, a Princess who will one day inherit the throne of the mighty planet Neptune my darling Princess Michiru. A great threat is coming, it's almost time for you to awaken my daughter. Find the talismans and everything will be alright I promise you that much all you have to do is find the three talismans they are the key to everything."

The glow around the woman seemed to be getting dimmer as she started to fade.

"NO!"

Michiru's outburst scared even her but the look in her … mother's eyes told her she understood.

"You aren't alone I promise Michiru, Haruka hasn't left your side since you got sick and she will never leave your side. You're destined to be together, forever in every life and I will be watching over you for as long as you need me all you have to do is pray my dear."

Being thrown back into your body and startling it awake after a near fainting spell isn't the nicest thing you can do for your body, but hey these things happen apparently as Michiru started rambling nonsense even louder than she was as her body continued to fight the fever that had overtaken her. Coughing as she tried to push herself up, only to be pushed back down by a strong pair of arms.

"Shh Michi. You need to rest your body is still fighting the fever, you ok? You scared me." Haruka said, more to herself than Michiru as she watched the aqua hair stick to her forehead as sweat continued to pour out of the younger girl.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I guess my body decided that it had enough, I need to take better care of myself." A coughing fit made her words choppy as Haruka practically ran to get her a glass of water, holding it to the girl's lips as her hands started to shake slightly when she reached for the glass, taking a slow sip of the ice cold water, sighing as it immediately calmed her down.

"Calm down. It's ok Michiru, you're allowed to get sick or admit that you're tired and need help love. You're human, not a super hero." Haruka crowed as she moved a strand of sweat soaked hair from her forehead.

"How long was I out?" Michiru asked, sitting up slowly while attempting to turn to look at a clock that was on the wall behind her.

"Almost two hours. You're body needed the rest it seems. Nurse said you would be fine once your fever broke."

Here Haruka blushed a little, something that didn't go unnoticed but she was just to worn out to question it.

"I missed swim practice then."

It was a statement not a question.

"You're not to go back to school until you're feeling better so you would have missed practice anyway but I guess I can allow you to go to your cram school since I know I can't talk you out of it."

She was resigned when she said this, knowing that her academics where what kept the young woman in her sights going. It gave her a reason to push to be her best and to ignore her grief. Coping would have been more preferable but at the moment she didn't think that would be an option.

"Do you think…I'd take it easy…"

Michiru was stumbling over her words in a very un Michiru like fashion which amused Haruka to no end.

"What is it Michiru? You know I can't deny you almost anything."

"Would it be alright if I went for a swim? …" Haruka looked like she was about to protest so she sped on before she got cut off. "I won't over do it, it's not a swim practice or anything I just want to relax and being in the water really helps me."

"Michi…you just fainted a few hours ago I really don't think that's such a good idea. You were told to take it easy."

Seeing Haruka with a stern motherly look on her face made her laugh slightly as she tried again to plead her case.

"You'll be there..You'll be able to look after me if anything where to happen. I just want to relax a little and swimming is how I relax."

The desperation in Michiru's eyes made Haruka's decision waver.

"Alright, but I'll be in the water with you just to make sure." Haruka said, as Michiru's eyes lit up as she rushed to hug Haruka who was slightly shocked but returned the hug none the less before Michiru was off in a blur to change into her swim suit.

Being in the water was truly relaxing to her, there was just something about the ocean and the water that called to her very sprit and calmed her to her core and filled her with such a strength that she couldn't, no wouldn't dream of describing it to anyone else, they would think her nuts.

She had tried explaining it to her mother once and had just been told to get her heads out of the clouds and back on her studies or she wouldn't be allowed to swim anymore. Her father had pretended to understand, and he did see the difference in her spirit when she swam but he didn't try to understand it, it was best not to question such things and he had told her as much when she had brought up the subject to him on several occasions.

She was weak, that much she could tell as she pushed off from the wall gently only swimming a few feet before deciding to just float in the water as Haruka swam a lane down from her watching the girl carefully but she need not worry and a part of her knew that. Michiru was at home in the water, it was as if it caressed her skin and wouldn't allow anything bad to come to its mistress. It was a beautiful sight to watch as some of Michiru's strength returned as she attempted to swim a lap, pleased to find that her strength was still there although she was at nowhere near top speed. Neptune was King of the sea in mythology, and apparently mythology had some bases if her dream was anything to go by since she was the Princess of such a beautiful planet. It truly was the prettiest of them all and it did have some resonance deep within her as she ran through her dream over and over again as she swam lap after lap, Haruka finally starting to lap with her slowly, on the bases of keeping an eye on Michiru as much as to let off steam.

Haruka had a feeling this wouldn't be the only time something like this would happen.

Authoress Note: Please don't kill me!


End file.
